User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson and other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:~Angel Wings~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LongClawTiger (Talk) 22:22, March 30, 2011 Hallo! *glompz chu* XD The Titan Army Okayz, so, Angel, since tTA is moving over here, does that mean you're taking control back? or just re-joining? Or are you done with it? XP Just wondering.... Don't Judge Me (My imaginary friends are the jury) 15:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks angel wings! Demigodsfan7! 03:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you put relationships on the pages of your La Resistance members, so I know who gets along with who, who's mortal enemies with who, etc.? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 13:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! This wiki is so cool. Has everything PJOFF wiki will never have!!!! Feels like it was on PJOFF before the drama. So calm. Morning Star Keyblade, Midnight Dream Keyblade, Dawn of Sorrow Keyblade 21:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Question British Demigods? I don't get the concept. I was going to write a story here about Brits vs Scots but now I'm confused after I saw the word British demigods. Morning Star Keyblade, Midnight Dream Keyblade, Dawn of Sorrow Keyblade 21:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vince I don't think we ever really said who Vince was the son of. I think we just said that he was working for the titans or whatever group was out to undermine Apollo. LongClawTiger 22:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hello angel! Illoras 00:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dva, Angel ^_^ I was wondering how you got Desdemona's page like that on the CHBRP wiki...answer me or Ima poke you in the eye with a sword... [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 14:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Angel, if you do...leave your b'crat spot to me! Kidding, kidding. Though I do agree it's a good idea, and do what your heart tells ya to! You're one of my smartest friends, do what you want to Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yuhp! And you'll still be here? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Good luck, hun I hope you have a lot of fun ^_^ I can't wait for you to get back. What do you want me to say if you do not come back? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) -Writes at the end of it- And Nikki is awesome. Fear her and her mighty rainbow socks.- Alright! Will do! I especially like the end part. And just because you are on the computer doesn't mean you do not have a life. I'm on the computer but still maintain a sociallife, a band, and a sport. I mean you just need to find the way that works best for you :) Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, work on it :) And just know, that you have friends on here aswell, we're always here for ya ^_^ Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 03:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you try to sign up for MSN, please? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 01:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) toxic dart Would Angelia carry poison darts with her? Or should we have her create some out of whatever is on hand? LongClawTiger 18:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And can I make a character for The Brotherhood? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 05:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 05:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, can my char be the leader of the spy branch? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 05:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Then can I suggest a new Branch? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 05:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have two, though I'm not sure about the one. The one is a peace making one. There can't be balence without peace. And the other is like a special attack one. They play around with little things that can make huge explosions, bombs, etc. Eh, both were off the top of my head xD Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 05:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I reserve the engineering leader spot for moi? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 06:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Is there a page for like backstories of the Brotherhood? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 06:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 06:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can an adminstrator suspend somebody for an entire year simply for "dissing" a story? Yep. Lenobia 06:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just got on, Lenobia 06:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate it. I would like to think none of you do it on purpose, which is why I tried to laugh it off for so long. But honestly, right now I don't know what to think. I feel like I am being told one thing to my face and then actions don't seem to back up the words. LongClawTiger 03:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC)